


Pearlescent Like the Snow

by yumes_studio



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), F/F, Frost Bytes Zine submission, I! LOVE! PEARLINA!, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Love Confessions, POV First Person, POV Marina, Pearlina Rights, Post Final Fest, Post-Splatoon 2, Present Tense, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Yume's Studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumes_studio/pseuds/yumes_studio
Summary: "A faint scent of coffee beans and chocolate fills the room. I smile as memories of Pearl teaching me how to order coffee for the first time resurface. You know that fuzzy feeling you get when you think about someone who really matters to you? I’m starting to feel it now, rising all the way up from my feet to the top of my head."Pearl & Marina share a heart-warming moment together on Squidmas Eve. Many fond memories are discussed with new ones to be made tonight. (Written for Frost Bytes zine, a collab with artist Min_Dei_Bae!)
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Pearlescent Like the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was featured in [Frost Bytes, a Pearlina focused holiday zine](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PKDQEmkBAFN-pQTwWKU6mAwn0gqXxG6K/view) that launched January 21st, 2020! It's a true celebration of Off the Hook and I'm proud to have been a part of it with so many talented creators. Please support everyone's efforts and share this blessed, wholesome goodness with your friends! 
> 
> I collabed with [@Min_Dei_Bae](https://twitter.com/Min_Dei_Bae) on Twitter who illustrated one of my scenes. You can see the artwork at the end of this entry. Check her Twitter out if you like Splat/Promare content! Thanks so much for joining me Min, for being a cool friend and your awesome commissions! Without further ado, please enjoy the fluff~

The high, heavy roar of winter’s polar winds are suppressed by the tall, floor to ceiling glass windows of Pearl’s modern mansion. Multi-colored orbs of light span the outdoor scenery, draped over rows of white hedges. The arrangements glow softly underneath a darkening violet and orange hued sky. I really hope there will be a clear view of the stars tonight. I lean towards the window nearest her electric fireplace and gently trace my name on the panel closest to me in katakana: **Ida Marina.**

I admire my handiwork for a good minute or so, shifting my focus between the outside world and back again to the little characters formed of condensation, before finally erasing them for good. Suddenly, a loud crash echoes out from Pearl's kitchen. I spin towards its entryway, currently the only area in the house emanating artificial light, and yell out a frantic, “Is everything okay?!” 

I barely discern a muffled “Mhm” in the silence that follows, so I practically leap over the living room’s sectional to get to the kitchen. I slam my hand against the door frame with more force than I intended, looking around the well-lit room for a sign of Pearl. The kitchen is like a long hallway, stark white, stainless steel appliances decking each side, with two islands in the center. “Pearlie?” 

She quickly pops out from behind one of the islands—her hands on her hips with a pouty expression to match—as her tentacles glimmer under the fluorescents like her special ability is charged up. She appears unharmed.

“Hey! I'm fine! I had to hide everything real quick ‘cause I don’t want you to see the surprise yet! Sheesh. Stupid marshmallow creme gettin’ stuck, ugh. “ Pearl’s energetic shouts fade into whispered, outward thoughts. She’s focusing on something at her feet. 

Semi-relieved, I match her tone. “Okay, okay. I’ll leave you to it. Still, if you need anything—”

“It’s fine, Marina! Go relax and I’ll be out in a second. Maybe 60.”

“Got it. It was nice of you to give the staff a couple nights off, by the way.”

“Yeah, it’s **Squidmas** Eve, after all.”

Squidmas. The word replays in my mind as I walk towards the living room and my thoughts rise as rapidly as the warmth of the now blazing fireplace. I learned about this once foreign holiday during my years of primary schooling. It’s parallel to the Octarian’s **Day of Octivus** , which is celebrated a few days afterwards on the 28th of December.

On our first Squidmas two years ago, Pearlie asked me if I celebrate the holidays where I was from. Because the culture shock overwhelmed me initially, I hastily responded that we had the same festivities as on the surface. Back then, I wanted to tell her everything—the truth about my escape and so much more—I just didn’t know how to begin. After only a few weeks, I truly realized that Pearl is the most understanding person I’ve ever known. 

However, some of the societal obliviousness towards octoling customs affected her, too. She never questioned why someone so close to her age didn’t know the Inkling language that well. One of the most unforgettable experiences together was on our return trip to Mount Nantai two summers ago, the place where we first met. Pearl still accepted me, defended me, even after the darkness from my past descended upon our online chat room I'd created. We'd ended up in accidental correspondence with a young octoling searching for the surface world above.

It was then that my military records had been revealed by an inkling war veteran we'd later come to know as Craig Cuttlefish. Pearl called me trustworthy, a true friend. If I’m being honest, I thought of what it’d be like to be more than a friend (add that to the list of things I couldn’t tell her). Her energy was so captivating that my fondness of it and especially her grew rather quickly. 

Back to the present. The wind outside begins to rumble the glass with increasing force. Taking it as a cue, I adjust the switches on the fireplace and retreat into a corner of the sectional, wrapping myself snuggly with one of the myriad throws folded on top of it. There are plenty more soft things around us than when I first arrived. I wonder whether to describe Pearl as one of them. I'll always miss this place since I have my own apartment now. 

A faint scent of coffee beans and chocolate fills the room. I smile as memories of Pearl teaching me how to order coffee for the first time resurface. You know that fuzzy feeling you get when you think about someone who really matters to you? I’m starting to feel it now, rising all the way up from my feet to the top of my head. I lean back onto the cushions, watching Pearl as she saunters over, holding a tray filled with goodness. She sets it down on the L-shaped end of the sectional and promptly takes a seat. I scoot closer to her. 

“It took awhile to figure out how to melt the chocolate bars without scorchin’ ‘em but hey, that’s what good ‘ol HueTube is for, right?” She sighs contentedly, literally beaming with pride. I applaud her efforts.

“Yeah, you did an amazing job! It's all super aesthetic! Wait, are those from the cafe, too? I thought they were closed! How did you—? ” 

“I have my sources, Rina. Don’t you worry.” The tray contained an assortment of the perfect holiday snacks: homemade smores, kettle corn, two cups of hot chocolate, and my favorite Squidmas tree shaped cookies from the Inkopolis Square cafe.

Pearl looks over her shoulder and sighs. “Looks like we’ll have to stargaze from indoors with all this snow piling up.”

“Maybe! We didn't get a lot of snow where I'm from, so I don't mind it, really. It's… lovely.” 

"Kay. At least it hasn't reached my height or anythin' just yet!" She laughs at her joke.

I reach for the teal-colored mug from the table, then take a sip of hot chocolate. The warmth is welcome in my hands and arms from holding it. By chance, I catch my reflection in the dark liquid and momentarily, I’m not in Pearl’s living room anymore. I see myself sitting on a cold, tiled floor, holding a thermos in my hands. That’s right. It was much colder in the domes when there was limited power available. Our artificial sun wouldn’t bring warmth on Octivus morning. It’s a shame that my last one was so gloomy. Just then, the sound of a camera snap brings me back to reality, getting me out of my head. 

Pearl is capturing photos of her culinary handiwork for her Inkstagram profile. She must notice me staring, so she turns towards me and says, “Say squeeze!” 

I repeat after her, tilting my head to the left with a small smile. She takes two snaps, then turns off her phone and sets it down. She hands me a cookie and grabs her own pink-colored mug. 

“I had to capture the moment. If there’s anyone who radiates, “just woke up like this” energy, it’s you Rina!” Pearl exclaims. I blush at her words. When she notices, she begins to stutter instead. Ah, Pearlie, you can’t always keep your cool. So cute.

“A-Anyway, you seem kinda quiet today, aside from earlier. Somethin' bothering you about the holidays?”

Her perception is impeccable. I shouldn't be too surprised that we're so in sync; that fact has done wonders for our musical career. Worry begins to show faster on her face. Say something, Marina! I squeeze the mug tightly and will myself to speak.

"Do you remember—?" 

"The 21st night of September?" 

I shoot Pearl a puzzled expression and find I'm giggling seconds later. She beams in response. "I've got more where that came from! But go on."

Feeling less tense, I continue. "Remember the first time you asked me about Octivus? I didn't say much before. Just now, some old memories of Octo Valley came back to me. The holidays were… really dismal for awhile." 

"Don't sweat it! I haven't been deadly curious. Are there any good memories, at least?" She asks, focusing on the positive. 

"Yeah, a few. There's the time I created a holographic tree display for my sector's town hall!"

"WHOA! Somethin' like that would've been cool for Frosty Fest!"

"Well, it was the closest we'd get to the real thing that year. Resources were extremely low."

"Oh, sorry I didn't think about—"

"No, it's okay! Besides, things are different now. I'm sure of it."

"I never wanted you to feel singled out for havin' different circumstances. Luckily, inklings are just too into themselves to say anything. So, I don't worry 'bout it til I see you like this. I'm always here to listen, got it?"

We both rest against the couch cushions now, looking at each other face to face. The warm, fuzzy feeling of familiarity puts me at peace. There's something I need to say when the moment feels right.

"Thanks for that, Pearlie. We've built so much together that I've truly had a fresh start." 

"Fresh Start, huh? Reminds me of the time I got you those VIP tickets for their special holiday live! The look on your face was priceless!"

"I'm a huge fan of them after all! Their music changed my life. It brought me up here. To you."

I notice Pearl smile with her eyes. It's a brief motion and one that I'm used to seeing. 

"Well I—of course I can't forget! Ya already knew the Stay Fresh pose but didn't know the catchphrase to go with it! Silly!"

My face flushes with a tiny bit of embarrassment. "You remember that?!" 

"I just said I _can't forget it, Rina_."

"True. I think we noticed different details. I was hyper focused on a _certain gem_ most days." I sprinkle one final hint into the conversation, as softly as the snowfall beyond the windows. The room is quiet, save for the sounds of the fireplace. Pearl leans closer, a small smirk adorning her features. 

"Waiting for the right moment hasn't been very easy, ya know." She whispers so lightly, I have to close the distance to catch it. My arms are around her immediately. I feel her shift around in the embrace after a moment and she tilts her head up to place a quick kiss on my lips. Just as quickly, I whisper, "I love you, Pearl." 

"I love you too, Marina. Always have. You're the Order in my Chaos after all." 

"I love you more, even in this chaotic world you're going to create."

Brief memories of the two of us in the newsroom swirl by in my head. My precious Pearlie returns me to the present again. 

"Let's take a shellfie! I'd shout how much I love you from the rooftops but it's way too cold now!"

I can't help but laugh. "A lot more people will hear you online, yeah."

We both pose for the photo and Pearl's head is snug next to my cheek since she's in front of me. Following the timer, our radiant smiles are captured once, twice, actually five times. She asks me which shots I like the most as the Inkstagram app loads on her phone.

"What are you going to put for the caption?" I ask her curiously, resting my head on her shoulder. 

"Hehehe… that's another surprise! I do need your help with one thing. Those dramas you watch? Don't the fans, uh, use ship names? And that's short for relationship, right? It's clever." 

"Yeah, they do! Wait, why?"

"We're makin' our own! 'Cause I want to! Right now!"

How can one inkling be so precious? I start to brainstorm myself. "Let's see… Mar...no, no, no. Pearlrina?"

"Hold up! **Pearlina!** How about it?"

Pearl types away at her keypad without breaking concentration."It's everything, Pearlie." With a small sound of satisfaction, Pearl presses send. She turns to face me again with a smile more mesmerizing than before.

_It's a smile that's pearlescent like the snow around us._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are kind, thank you for your interest! Check out my YouTube channel for more of my narrated works in the [Inkopolis Story Time series!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkGPOkQE1sqiJyl2leuvbEJbygEJHa1Em) You can also find me on Twitter with production updates and dank memes! [[@yumeparadox ]](https://twitter.com/yumeparadox)


End file.
